elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter I
Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter I Treść Oryginał= Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter I There are over one hundred distinct kinds of vampire in Tamriel. The Iliac Bay region alone has nine variations with unique powers and abilities. I have this information not only because I have been researching this blight of the world for the last ten years of my life, but because for the seven years before that, I was one of the creatures. Vampirism is a disease, like brain rot or cholera, but far, far more insidious. One can become a vampire through certain magical items or by the curse of a powerful wizard, but the most common cause is the bite or scratch of a vampire. There are no symptoms of vampirism except this -- if the victim sleeps after the attack but before he becomes a vampire, his sleep will be plagued with nightmares. During this two to four day period, when the disease has been spread but the victim is still mortal, most any temple healer can remove the curse of vampirism. There will be no further warning. I do not remember dying. I had been a scout for an order of knights which shall go nameless for this. A daughter of a local nobleman had been kidnapped by a mysterious character, and my captain had located his hideout. Deep in the dank underground chambers, I searched until I found the girl. Or what remained of her, a corpse the color of snow, drained of every drop of blood. I knew what the mystery man was right then, but he found me before I found the exit out. He took a good sized hunk out of my fighting arm before I managed to outrun him. I figured I was lucky to be alive. Some luck. My trip back to the knightly order was a five day journey. I decided to get some rest early to get my arm in better shape in case I found any more trouble. I can't remember the dreams I had that night -- only that I was doing something horrible and I couldn't stop myself. I woke up screaming. The next night, at an inn a little closer to my destination, my sleep was deep and dreamless. On the third night, I died. Of course, I didn't know that I died. I had gone to sleep in a nice warm feathered bed and I woke on a cold wet stone mortuary slab. Dazed, I opened the door to the masoleum I was in, which I think must have been locked. I was in a cemetary not far from a town I knew, so I wandered in. It was late at night, so there were precious few souls in the streets. I paused to read a public notice and noticed the date. The date was two weeks later than I thought it must have been. As I puzzled over that, I saw a girl, a wench at my favorite tavern in that town, wandering toward me. I hailed her. She ignored me. I called her by her name, and she turned to me, smiling, but with an expression that told me she did not know who I was. I had visited her tavern on my way over to the mystery man's hideout, but she didn't know me! I told her my name. She angrily told me that it was a very poor joke, that I looked nothing like the brave knight who used to visit the town, and that if I didn't know he was dead. My emotions were a tangled skein. I could tell she was not joking, that I looked nothing like myself. I was touched by her sorrow at my death, and horrified by the idea dawning on me of what I had become. Suddenly, an overriding instinct overcame all my thoughts -- hunger. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I reached out and tore her throat open. I drained her until she looked like the corpse in the mystery man's dungeon. The rest of my story is told in Vampires of the Iliac Bay, Chapter II. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wampiry Zatoki Illiac, Rozdział I Jest ponad setka wyróżniających się rodzajów wampirów w Tamriel. Region Zatoki Illiac sam posiada dziewięć wariacji z unikatowymi mocami i zdolnościami. Posiadłem tę informację nie tylko dlatego, że badałem tę zarazę świata przez ostatnie dziesięć lat mojego życia, ale dlatego, że przez siedem lat przedtem byłem jednym z tych stworzeń. Wampiryzm to choroba jak zgnilizna mózgu czy cholera, ale znacznie, znacznie bardziej podstępna. Można stać się wampirem przez pewne magiczne przedmioty lub przez klątwę potężnego czarodzieja, ale najczęstszą przyczyną jest ugryzienie lub zadrapanie wampira. Nie ma żadnych symptomów wampiryzmu poza tym -- jeśli ofiara śpi po ataku, ale przed staniem się wampirem, jej sen będzie zmorzony koszmarami. W przeciągu dwu- czy trój- dniowego okresu, gdy choroba rozprzestrzenia się po organizmie, lecz ofiara jest wciąż śmiertelnikiem, większość uzdrowicieli każdej świątyni może zdjąć klątwę wampiryzmu. Nie będzie już żadnych następnych ostrzeżeń. Nie pamiętam umierania. Byłem zwiadowcą dla zakonu rycerskiego, który zostanie tu nienazwany. Córka miejscowego szlachcica została porwana przez tajemniczą postać i mój kapitan miał już zlokalizowaną jej kryjówkę. Głęboko w wilgotnych podziemnych komnatach. Szukałem, póki nie znalazłem dziewczyny. Lub tego, co z niej zostało, trup w kolorze śniegu opróżniony z krwi. Wiedziałem z miejsca, czym był tajemniczy człek, ale odnalazł mnie, zanim ja odnalazłem wyjście. Wziął dobrych rozmiarów kęs z mojego dominującego ramienia, nim zdołałem go prześcignąć. Myślałem, że miałem szczęście, by przeżyć. Jakieś szczęście. Moja podróż powrotna do zakonu rycerskiego była pięciodniową wyprawą. Zdecydowałem, że wezmę chwilę odpoczynku wcześniej, by wrócić mojemu ramieniu lepszą formę na wypadek, gdy napotkam więcej problemów. Nie pamiętam snów, jakie miałem tej nocy – tylko że robiłem coś potwornego i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, obudziłem się z wrzaskiem. Następnej nocy w gospodzie trochę bliżej do mego celu podróży, mój sen był pozbawiony mar. Trzeciej nocy umarłem. Oczywiście nie wiedziałem, że zmarłem. Udałem się spać w miłym ciepłym opierzonym łóżku, a obudziłem się na zimnej, wilgotnej, kamiennej płycie grobowej. Oszołomiony otworzyłem drzwi mauzoleum, w którym byłem, które jak myślę, musiało być zamknięte na klucz. Byłem na cmentarzu nie tak daleko od miasta, które znałem, więc doń poszedłem. Było późno w nocy, więc było tylko parę cennych dusz na ulicach. Zatrzymałem się, by przeczytać ogłoszenie publiczne i zauważyłem datę. Data była dwa tygodnie później, niż myślałem, że powinna być. Jak się nad tym rozwodziłem, zobaczyłem dziewczynę, dziewuchę z mojej ulubionej tawerny w tym mieście, spacerującą w moim kierunku. Zawołałem ją. Zignorowała mnie. Wezwałem ją za jej imię, a ona odwróciła się do mnie, ale z miną, która mi mówiła, że nie wiedziała, kim byłem. Odwiedziłem jej tawernę w drodze do kryjówki tajemniczego mężczyzny, ale ona mnie nie znała! Powiedziałem jej swoje imię. Ona rozgniewana powiedziała mi, że to bardzo zły żart, że nie wyglądam nijak jak ten dzielny rycerz, który zwykł odwiedzać miasto i że jakbym nie wiedział, że nie żyje. Moje emocje były zawiłą przędzą. Nie mogłem stwierdzić, czy nie żartowała, że nie wyglądam nic jak ja. Byłem dotknięty jej smutkiem z powodu mojej śmierci i przerażony dochodzącą do mnie myślą, czym się stałem. Nagle niepowstrzymany instynkt przesłonił me myśli -- głód. Bez nawet myśli co robiłem, sięgnąłem k niej i rozerwałem jej gardło na oścież. Wyssałem ją, póki nie wyglądała jak zwłoki w lochach tamtego tajemniczego człowieka. Reszta mojej historii jest opowiedziana w Wampirach Zatoki Illiac, Rozdziale II. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki